It's all my fault
by The Italian
Summary: Korra goes to the south pole to visit Katara at her deathbed but things go terribly wrong. Makorra please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's The Italian. I got a brand new Makorra for you guys. Also thank all of you who viewed my first story "The Dream".

Korra had just gotten off of the ferry with her friends Mako and Bolin. They were in the South Pole, Korras birthplace and where she lived for most of her life. She had gotten a telegram from her parents a week ago saying that her waterbending teacher Katara was dying of old age. Korra spent no time at all getting on the next ferry ride and she brought her friends to maybe ease her pain.

The three had gotten onto the boardwalk to find Korras parents holding hands and waiting for their daughter. Korras eyes quickly met her mothers gaze and they both started to run towards each other. They both met in the middle hugging each other and Korras mom let Korra cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh it's okay Korra, it's alright" Korras mom said reassuringly.

"Mom I don't want her to die I will miss her so much" Korra said while crying uncontrollably.

"I know Korra none of us want her to die, but she has had a long and happy life with Aang and her friends. It's time for her to finally rejoin him".

Mako and Bolin had walked up to the two on the ground without them noticing. Mako put a hand on Korras shoulder. That caused her to get out of her mothers embrace and look up to see Mako. She couldn't resist him, Korra quickly got up from the ground and hugged Mako putting her head into his chest. She felt the warm coming off of Makos chest and that calmed her down almost instantly. After about 5 minutes of crying and calming down Korra picked her head out of Makos chest.

"Thank you so much for calming me down Mako" Korra said softly.

"It's no problem at all Korra it is my pleasure to help you in any way".

Korras dad came up behind his wife and helped her up.

"Welcome to the south pole uh-" Korras father said not knowing the two young men's names.

"I am Mako, sir".

"I am Bolin".

Korras father and mother shook their head in understanding.

"I am very sorry that your first visit here is on such occasion" Korras mother said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"We are also sorry that we couldn't meet you on a happier note" Korras father said eying Mako.

"Where is Katara" Korra asked sadly.

"She is in the medical center of the white lotus fortress" Korras dad said.

"Alright I will take naga with Mako and Bolin while you guys take the snow speeder" Korra said

Everyone shook their head and followed Korras instructions. Korra whistled her polar bear dog over and the three jumped onto her. A little later Korras parents showed up with the snow speeder. They nodded their heads signaling they were ready to go and soon enough they left for the fortress.

- 4 hours later -

They finally got the fortress. The walls were about 20 feet tall and made out of ice, while the door to let them in was made out of steel. Korra signaled to the white lotus guard in the tower and they quickly let them in. When they got inside they saw about 6 or 7 buildings made out of ice and metal. They also saw the training arena that Korra would practice her bending on.

Korras parents led them to the last house in the back. It was the tallest building in the fortress just so it could hold more injured. Korras parents parked the snow speeder and Korra told Naga to wait out in the front.

They walked into the medical building and were quickly told by the nurse which room Katara was in. She was on the second floor in the biggest room.

When they finally got to her room they were about to walk in but they stopped. Korra noticed this.

"Guys what are you doing" Korra asked.

Korras parents looked at each other and said."Well Korra when Katara asked that we bring you here she also said that you have to go in there by yourself" Korras mom said nervously.

"Why would she want that" Korra said curiously.

"She wouldn't tell us why. All she toldthat was that only you could see her now"

Korra accepted that and she was about to walk in the room but she turned around and looked at Mako. Mako gave her an encouraging look and she nodded her head while walking into Kataras room.

Korra walked in to find four healers around an elderly woman lying down it was Katara. Katara had noticed Korra came in and she gave her a quick smile signaling that she was fine.

"Can you guys excuse me and Korra quick" Katara asked softly.

The four medics nodded their head and walked out the then walked over to the side of Kataras bed.

"Hello Korra how are you doing? I haven't seen you since that whole ordeal with Amon. I also heard that you get your bending back from my husband" Katara said.

"Oh I am fine and yes I got my bending back from Aang. I wanted to ask you why you only wanted to see me now". Korra asked patiently.

"To talk to you about Aang" Katara said reassuringly

"What do you mean"

"I mean it is my time to join him, to finally leave this world and be with the man I loved, my brother Sokka, my friend Toph and Zuko".

"No Katara you can't leave me I will be so lost without your guidance" Korra said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Im sorry Korra but it's my time" Katara said closing her eyes.

"No master Katara please don't leave me" Korra said crying

"Be true to your heart Korra" That was Kataras last words before her eyes closed forever.

Korra was so mad and sad at the same time. She heard the door of the room open she didn't bother to turn around to see who it was because she was focused on Katara.

"Korra..." It was Mako he was walking closer to her and noticed that Katara wasn't moving signaling that she was probably gone. He was about to touch her shoulder when she heard Korras voice but it sounded like multiple voices from her past lives were also talking.

"Do not touch me go away now" The voice stated angrily. Mako ignored the threat and continued to reach for her shoulder. When he was inches away from her right shoulder she turned around to show that she was in the Avatar State and tears were streaming down from her extremely white glowing eyes.

"What did I just tell you, now you will pay the price for your disobedience" Korra said

She picked up a huge part of the wall and chucked it at Mako. He had to think quickly of a way to get out of the way. But the wall was getting closer and closer until-.

Authors note: wow what a chapter and I hope you guys like that cliffhanger the next chapter will be put up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:hey guys thank you for the support here is what you have been asking for chapter 2. R&R.

Previously in Chapter 1

_"Do not touch me go away now" Korra stated angrily. Mako ignored the threat and continued to reach for her shoulder. When he was inches away from her right shoulder Korra turned around to show that she was in the Avatar state and tears were streaming down from her extremely white glowing eyes._

_"What did I just tell you, now you will pay the price for your disobedience" Korra said._

_She picked up a huge part of the wall and chucked it at Mako. He had to think quickly of a way to get out of the way._

_But the wall was getting closer and closer until-._

_Start of chapter 2_

Mako shot a fire blast out of both of his fists and blew a hole throught the wall. He quickly jumped through it to find Korra no longer in the room. She had levitated herself out of the hole in the wall by using the four elements. Mako saw Korra destroy the barracks with a giant boulder from the ground. She then destroyed several other buildings before she looked back at the hospital to see Mako standing in the room still.

"There is no way he could have survived that" Korra said angrily. Mako then ran towards the door of the hallway to find Korras parents and Bolin still sitting there.

"You guys we have a problem with Korra" Mako said.

That made Korras parents quickly get up from their chairs."What is wrong?" Korras mom quickly asked Mako.

"Katara died and Korra didn't take it to well she went into the Avatar state and she is destroying the whole fortress". Korras parents gasped

At that moment they heard an explosion coming from outside. They all ran down to the first floor and out the exit of the hospital. They saw Korra throwing rocks and shooting fire everywhere. Several buildings were completely destroyed by Korras rampage.

"We need to stop her before she destroys the whole fortress" Bolin stated.

"Yeah but we have never snapped her out of the Avatar state before because this is her first time going into it" Mako said a bit afraid.

"I think you two should stay back here while me and Mako go to try to snap Korra out of it" Bolin said.

The two parents nodded their heads and stayed.

"Come on Bolin let's go see what we can do" Mako yelled.

The two quickly started to run towards Korra, she was all the way on the other side of the fortress. It took about 10 minutes for the two brothers to get to Korra, but by then she had destroyed about 75 percent of the fortress.

Mako and Bolin ran behind cover of a half destroyed building to find the white lotus medic healing several white lotus guards. She looked about 19, had blonde hair and glasses. She was a nice looking young girl

"What has happened here" Bolin asked the medic.

"Korras rampage has injured about 80 percent of the guards including the general here" the medic said while looking down at the general. He had a bandage on his head that was covered in blood and he had a sling supporting his right arm.

"Where are the rest of the guards now" Mako asked.

"The general ordered all of the guards to get the injured out, but since the general got knocked out thing went chaotic and more and more guards got injured". The medic said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay don't cry ugh-" Bolin stopped because he didn't know her name.

"It's Laura, my name is Laura" she said looking at Bolin and giving him a smile. Bolin noticed this and quickly returned the smile.

"Hi Laura" both Mako and Bolin said.

Another explosion happened around them and they snapped back into reality remembering what was happening around them.

"Alright Laurie my name is Mako and this is my brother Bolin and we are going to go out there and try to talk to Korra" Mako said quickly. Laurie looked at them with a confused look.

"No way do you guys see what is happening all these men injured and I don't think I will be able to keep myself contained from crying if I see you two down on the ground". Laurie said silently crying and looking around at the multiple guards around her.

"I'm sorry Laurie but we have to do something and talking to her seems like the best option right now" Mako said cautiously.

"Alright but if something goes wrong I will be there instantly" Laurie said proudly.

On that note the two brothers shook their head at Laurie and started to creep around the corners of destroyed buildings.

"Ugh Mako" Bolin said sheepishly.

"What's up bro" Mako asked nervously.

"What if we can't get Korra out of the Avatar state and she starts chucking all four elements at us all at once" Bolin asked getting scared at his thoughts.

"Well if that happens then you better be a good dodger" Mako said laughing a little.

That made Bolin relax a little and even made him laugh a little. They finally got to the last house right next to Korra. She was still levitating about 15 feet in the air. Her eyes were still glowing and she had tears covering her whole face.

"Hey bro what do we say to her" Bolin asked.

"I have no idea Bolin". Bolin looked at him surprised and Mako returned with a shrugg.

Soon enough the two brothers ran out into the open and Korra immediately noticed them and a frown came over her face.

"You" she pointed directly at Mako. "How many times must I tell you to leave me alone, must I punish you again". korra angrily said

"Korra you have to stop this you have hurt all of the white lotus guard and you are also hurting the hearts of the people that care about you." Mako said yelling over the loud winds of the airbending winds.

"Yea Korra I'm sure Katara is in a better place now, she is with all of her friends and Aang". Bolin said also shouting.

Korra was coming through her mind a little and asking herself questions in her head. Was Bolin right about Katara? And what did Mako mean when he said the people who care about you? Did Mako have feelings for her? But before she could do anything else she was pushed back into her Avatar state.

"No no no no you two are just trying to trick me. I don't want to listen to you anymore" Korra said.

She then picked up multiple rocks and chucked them at Mako and Bolin. They dodged all the rocks and that made Korra mad. She then sent an underground attack towards Bolin. He didn't notice the attack until the part of the ground right next to him grew and hit him in the head sending him flying and crashing into the roof of the nearest house.

"Bolin" both Mako and Laurie yelled.

"Now it is your turn Mako" Korra said.

"Laurie" Mako yelled while dodging fire blasts from Korra. Laurie yelled back "What do you need" Laurie yelled back.

"Im going to distract Korra you go in the building and get Bolin and get him out of here" Mako yelled back.

Without hesitating or answering Laurie hid behind multiple houses and finally got to the one Bolin landed in. She looked around the house to find Bolin. She finally found him lying on the second floor and rubble all around him. His eyes were closed which worried Laurie. She walked up to him and shook his shoulders.

"Bolin please wake up I don't want to lose another man today and especially you. You have so much to live for your strong, handsome and I love you even if you don't return it. I fell alive with you at first sight. Please you can't leave me". She started to cry thinking that the love of her life was gone.

"I love you too Laura" a voice said?

She opened her eyes and looked to see that Bolin was staring at her with a regular eye and one bloodshot eye.

"Oh Bolin you heard what I said I'm sorry if you don't-" Laura stopped because Bolin grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. That was it they both knew that they had feelings for each other. After about a minute Bolin pulled away because his lung was hurting him probably from the fall. Bolin started to cough uncontrollably and that is when Laurie remembered that he was seriously hurt.

"Bolin we need to get you back to where we were before so I can treat you" Laurie said cautiously.

"No I can't leave Mako to deal with Korra by himself" Bolin said while coughing.

"No there is no way you are going back out there in that condition" Laurie said while looking around Bolins body.

"I have to help Mako" Bolin said, but as he was going up he quickly fell down clutching his right leg.

"oww what is wrong with my right leg, why can't I walk?" Bolin asked.

Laurie looked down to see the bruises all over Bolins leg and she put her waterbending healing hands to his leg to see what was wrong. When she pulled her hands away she did not have a good look on her face.

"What's wrong with my leg Laurie" Bolin asked nervously.

"You're not going anywhere because you broke your right leg" Laurie said softly.

"Oh I understand" Mako said looking down. "Let's get back there quick and maybe Mako will be waiting for us already". Bolin said trying to lighten up the mood.

Laurie nodded her head and helped Bolin up. She looked at him wanting to kiss him again and tasting his lips. But she felt that she overstepped their boundary. Right before they were about to walk out the door Bolin pulled Laurie back and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes. When they pulled away for air they stared directly into each others eyes.

"I love you so much Laurie that it hurts" Bolin said smiling.

"And I love you Bolin so much that it also hurts me" Laurie said smiling.

"Alright let's get back to the guards quick" Laurie said. Bolin then nodded his head, Laurie then put Bolins right arm around her left shoulder to help him walk back to the camp.

Authors note: wow another long chapter. I am getting good at making them longer at least. Chapter 3 is so good that I might post it tonight and spoiler that might be the last chapter. So R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey buys so I figured that I will have one more chapter after this but it will not be that long. But this one is a real long one.

Mako was dodging multiple bending at once he jumped out of the way of ginormous rocks chucked at him, he then dodged multiple water waves and whips and he blocked the fireblasts that she threw at him. The only thing he couldn't get dodge was the air blasts she threw at him. Mako would always get blasted around by it.

After a while of dodging and weaving he hid behind one of the destroyed houses. She lost sight of him and she returned to destroying the fortress.

Mako eventually snuck through different houses and made it back to where Bolin and Laurie should be. When he got there neither of them were in sight. This got Mako worried because something bad must have happened to Bolin and Lauren couldn't move him. He felt like that he was waiting for a long time, he was about to leave but.

"Cough cough" Mako turned around to find the general from before was awake and sitting up.

The general started to look around and he saw me standing near him.

"Who are you? And where is Laurie" the general asked.

Mako walked over to him knelt down on knee and pushed his upper body back down onto the ground.

"It's okay sir and Laurie is fine she is just out getting my brother. But you sir need to get some rest because it looked like you got pretty banged up" Mako said while pointing to his head. The general then put his own hand to his head and winced when he touched the area with the bandages.

"No I can't rest the Avatar is wrecking the fortress and my guards-" The general said but was cutoff when he saw about 30 guards laying down unconscious and bandages wrapped all around them.

"No no no no no I failed my men" the general said angry.

"General it's not your fault what happened" Mako said softly.

"Yes it is I shouldn't have been hit with that boulder and maybe I could have saved more then half of these guards. The only person left I haven't failed is Laurie". The general said softly because of how upset he was with himself.

"I'm sure Laurie will be back any minute and besides what's up with you and Laurie" Mako asked curiously.

"Well actually it is a funny story Laurie is my-" the general was cut off again when Laurie came around the corner with Bolins arm around her left shoulder. He was limping so he had a lot of pain in his right leg. The general immediately stared at Laurie.

"Laurie" the general asked.

Laurie shot her head up to see the general staring at her. He was smiling so she returned the smile.

"Dad you're okay" Laurie said setting down Bolin against the wall of the house and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Her dad noticed that kiss and immediately spoke."Hey what was that? Why did you just kiss that man".

Laurie then realized that no one else knew about the love between Bolin and her.

"Well dad this is my boyfriend Bolin" Laurie said scratching the back of her head and looking down at her feet.

Both Mako and Laurie's dad was shocked at what they just heard her say.

"Alright I have always been a cool guy when it comes to your life sweetie and this time is no different". Laurie's dad got up from where he was sitting walked over to Bolin and gave him a handshake.

"Thank you sir" Bolin said happily and when he was done shaking his hand he had the sharpest pain in his side that made him in so much pain. Laurie didn't like the sign of that it hurt her emotionally to see Bolin injured."

"Alright back on topic Laurie what's the prognosis on Bolin". Mako asked

"Well when Mako got hit by that rock he broke his nose and when he fell through that roof he went through on his right side. He bruised his right lung and worst of all he broke his right arm and right leg. I don't think he will be able to fight with one hand and one leg". Laurie stated.

"Alright I guess I will have to do this one myself". Mako stated.

"No Mako you can't do you see what happened to your brother, you could get hurt 10 times worse". Laurie said begging."I really don't want to see another injured man today".

"I know but I have a plan to get her to calm down. All I have to do is get close to her and make contact with her skin and maybe I can open up a connection with her."

"That sounds like a decent plan but that is the only thing we got. One question though how do we get you up to her she is 20 feet in the air". The general said.

"That is where Bolin comes into play". Everyone looks at Bolin."I need you bro to make me stairs behind Korra and do it as quietly as possible so she doesn't hear me".

"Alright bro I can do that for you". Bolin said standing up.

"Good by the time this is over we should have Korra calm down and we can move the injured to the hospital". Mako said.

They all nodded to each other and got ready for their plan to take action. Laurie and her father picked up Bolin so he could see Korra and when his brother came up from behind her. After a while of waiting Bolin saw his brother had successfully crept up behind Korra. Bolin then started making the stairs as silently as possible and it worked Korra didn't hear a single step come up from the ground.

Mako was about to touch her left shoulder when Korra finally sensed him behind her. She quickly turned around to face Mako. She went so fast that she scard the crap out of him.

"What are you doing here now haven't I punished you enough with the injuring of your brother". Korra said.

"Korra I am just here to talk to you". Mako said nervously.

Korra noticed his nervousness and waved a hand to him to let him continue what he was going to say.

"I came to you to talk about Katara". Mako said slowly.

That made Korras anger flare even more then it was."Hpw dare you talk about her you have no right" Korra said angrily.

"But-" Mako was cut off by getting knocked off the steps by a gust of wind and he fell onto his feet right next to a building. He was so out of energy and breath that he couldn't really move.

"I have had enough of you talking about Katara, this punishment will be your last". Korra said.

She used her waterbending and made ice cover Makos feet keeping him in that one spot. She then picked up more water and turned it into five large ice spears. She then turned them towards Mako.

"This will be your downfall". Korra said angrily.

"No korra please don't do this you need to snap out of it. Mako said while trying to burn the ice that held him in place except it wasn't melting one bit.

"Prepare to die" Korra said and she sent the five spears towards Mako. The only thing Mako could do was await the impact.

"Be true to your heart Korra" Mako said then he got impaled. He got hit three times in the stomach and two times in the chest, it was so powerful that it sent him flying back into the wall behind him. Mako was bleeding out of the holes uncontrollably already.

"MAKO!" Laurie and Bolin yelled. They were both crying as they saw five long ice spears coming out of his chest slowly killing him.

"It's okay guys don't worry about me get out of here quick". Mako yelled back.

What they didn't know was Korra was watching and listening the whole time. She kept her eyes on Mako and that is when her normal self broke in. What have I just done to Mako the man I love? He came here to help me and this is how I repay him. At that moment she didn't realize her body was lowering and the elements were slowing down. After about a minute she finally reached the ground and her eyes finally returned to their normal blue shade.

"Oh man what was going on". She then remembered Mako.

She quickly got off her feet and ran towards she saw Mako on the ground. There was blood coming from the spears and his eyes were closed. She thought to herself how could I do this to Mako? What is wrong with me.

"Mako please wake up I am so sorry for what I did to you, please don't leave me". Korra put her head down and started to cry.

"Hey don't cry Korra" Mako said softly

Korra looked up to see Mako smiling down at her. She hugged him instantly and tried not to hit the spears.

"Korra I'm going to need you to be strong and pull these spears out of me" Mako said gasping.

Without hesitating Korra pulled out the spears and threw them away.

"Do you think you can heal me Korra?" Mako asked softly.

"I think so let me try". Korra said pulling water from the snow and bringing it to her hands she went over each spot and after each spot her frown got bigger. After the last one she started to cry and Mako knew exactly what that meant. Mako pulled her in for a hug, Korra put her head against the warmth of his chest and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't control myself and now you pay from my mistakes". Korra said crying.

"It's okay Korra, but there is one thing I wanted to tell you before but I never got the chance I guess now is the best chance I will get". Korra leaned up and waited for what he had to say. "Korra ever since Bolin brought you to that match to watch us play I fell for you immediately. When I went to sleep the only thing on my mind would be you. I would stare out the window of the arena and look at air temple island hoping I can see you. So what I am trying to say I love you Korra.

Korra lost her mind Mako had feelings for her too and she killed the man she loved. She started to cry a lot more which made Mako worry that she didn't love him. That theory soon went away when Korra leaned into Mako and kissed him pationately. They kissed for about a minute and then Mako pulled away gasping for air.

"Looks like that's it for me Korra that's all the juice I got left" Mako said quietly.

"No Mako you can't go I love you so much" Korra said softly.

Mako didn't respond Korra just watched the yellow color in his eyes fade and his eyes close. Korra broke down crying she threw herself into Makos body and hugged him.

"wow so this is what dead feels like I'm not going to get used to this feeling" Mako said.

A figure then appeared and had a bright light around his body. Mako couldn't stare directly atithe light.

"Who are you what do you want from me" Mako said annoyed.

"I am not important it is you I am here for. I overheard your talk with Korra and you admitted that you loved her is this true? The man asked.

"Yes I do love her why?". Mako asked concerned.

"That is all I needed to hear from you. I will give you another chance in the mortal world to be with Korra". The man said

"Thank you but who are you?" Mako asked curiously.

Before he could get an answer he was thrown back into his body and his eyes opened to find Korra crying into her chest. He was still in pain though because the holes were still open and bleeding. Mako then realized that she is the Avatar and she could do anything.

"Korra..." Mako whispered softly.

Korras head shot up and she saw Mako alive. She was stunned she felt his pulse and he died because he didn't have one.

"Mako how, what happened?" I will explain everything later but right now I am still in pain and I need you to cover the holes and stop the bleeding". Mako said quickly.

"I don't know Mako it didn't work before I don't think it will work now". Korra said sadly.

Mako took her hands and put it to one of the closes holes and said "I believe you can do it Korra because I love you". Mako said softly.

Korra then took water and started to heal the holes. To her surprise it was actually working after about an hour all of the holes were sealed and the bleeding stopped. By then Bolin was in a cast on his leg and his arm and he walked over to where Korra and Mako were.

"There I'm done but we should get you to a hospital quick just to make sure your okay" Korra said happily.

"Before we do that I need to do one more thing" Mako said standing up.

He tugged Korra towards him and they kissed passionately for a long time before they both broke apart to breathe.

"I love you so much Korra". Mako said happily.

"I love you so much city boy". Korra said giggling.

That is the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will not be even close to this long. R&R.


End file.
